we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash!!
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the fourth game in the Mario Kart series. This game was released on the Nintendo GameCube in 2003. This game was Princess Daisy's first appearance in the Mario Kart series. Daisy is available from the start, and she is a Middleweight character along with Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, and Waluigi. Daisy being a middleweight character can consider Daisy to be an all-around racer. Unlike other Mario Kart games, this game has two characters per kart. Daisy's partner is her best friend Peach, and this is the second game in the Mario franchise where Daisy and Peach are default partners. Daisy and Peach are always a CPU team in 50cc and 100cc Grand Prix races, however in 150cc and 150cc Mirror, the CPU teams are random. They also won't be partners if the player picks either Daisy or Peach and not the other. Courses Daisy received her first race track in this game: Daisy Cruiser. Daisy Cruiser is the third course of the Flower Cup, and is raced after Mario Circuit and before Waluigi Stadium. The racers drive on a cruiser owned by Daisy. There are a few traps and obstacles in the course, such as a swimming pool that cannot be driven in. The tables in the dining area will move left to right during the race. When you are in Time Trial mode, just before the last staircase, there are two life buoys which serve as obstacles. The Daisy Cruiser can be seen in Peach Beach (in the Mushroom Cup) and on Yoshi Circuit (in the Star Cup). Daisy Cruiser reappears in Mario Kart 7 as a retro course. It is the third course of the Leaf Cup. Sponsors Daisy doesn't own any sponsors in this game. Other Features Daisy has her own unlockable kart, the Bloom Coach. It is similar to Peach's Heart Coach, but it is orange and has Daisy's trademark flowers instead of hearts. The Bloom Coach is unlocked by beating the 50cc Flower Cup. If the Bloom Coach isn't unlocked yet, Daisy uses the Heart Coach for her kart. The Bloom Coach has good speed, acceleration, and steering, but it is the lightest medium kart in the game, and its weight is tied with the lightweight karts Koopa Dasher and Para-Wing. The lightweight kart Barrel Train is even capable of pushing around the Bloom Coach and Green Fire. The Bloom Coach actually accelerates the quickest of all the three star acceleration karts, and it also has a faster top speed that's tied with the Turbo Birdo. stats: * Speed: 3 * Acceleration: 3 * Weight: 2 In Mario Kart: Double Dash, each character received unique items, shared by their default partner. As an example, Mario and Luigi both shared the Fireball item. Peach and Daisy together share a special item called the heart. While the heart is Peach and Daisy's special item, it can also be used by Petey Piranha and King Boo (who are able to use any special item). This is also where her infamous line "Hi, I'm Daisy" was first heard, which would be reused in some of the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games games. In this game, every character has their own icon, which is displayed at the side of the screen to indicate which teams are driving at the front. During development, Daisy had had three different icons. The first icon appeared in a screenshot from April 2003. One month later, at E3 2003, a video presentation of the game was shown. This time, Daisy's icon appears to be slightly turned, which gives her a slightly more center-faced position. Most other characters had exactly the same icon as a month before. Six months later the game was released, and many of the icons we updated, including Daisy's one. In the final game, her icon is turned once again, giving us a front quarter view of her face. Gallery MKDD Sprite Daisys Dampfer.png|The Daisy Cruiser Peachwin.png|Peach and Daisy in the Heart Coach mario kart double dash.jpg|Daisy in the ending screen bloom coach.jpg|The Bloom Coach DaisyMap-MKDD.png|Daisy's icon MKDD_Daisy.png See the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Gallery Trivia ☀Mario Kart: Double Dash!! introduced 11 new playable characters. Daisy is the only one of these characters which has appeared as a playable character in every main Mario Kart game since. This excludes the three arcade Mario Kart games, which were not made by Nintendo and are not counted in the main Mario Karts games. ☀Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the first game to show Daisy with abilities involving hearts. ☀Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the first Mario game in which Daisy Cruiser is present. It reappeared in Mario Kart 7. ☀The Daisy Cruiser can be seen on the see in Peach Beach but only in Time Trial mode. In Grand Prix mode the boat isn't there. Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Daisy's courses